Mirror
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Have you ever had the experience of meeting another couple and thinking my God he and her were just like me and so and so years ago? Well that's how I feel Kensi and Deeks are to Olivia and Elliot. I usually write EO and this is my first into Densi territory. But I hope you guys still enjoy. DENSI / EO will be M later. Please enjoy and thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are not mine. **_

_**First of all, I know most of my readers out there are SVU fans. This is a crossover fic. And I hope whether you are an SVU fan or an NCIS LA fan, you give this story a chance. This is for all the EO and Densi fans out there. **_

_**I titled my fic, Mirror because I think that Kensi and Deeks are a younger version of Olivia and Elliot. Therefore, both couples serve as a mirror to each other – a mirror to the past and to the future and maybe even to the present. **_

_**So for this story, you need to know three. things. First, it is the 13**__**th**__** year of Olivia and Elliot's partnership. For the purposes of this story, Elliot did NOT leave SVU after he shot Jenna. He came right back after he was cleared. **_

_**Second, this is set during the 3**__**rd**__** season of NCIS: Los Angeles'. Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye have been partners for a more than a year and a half but less than 2 years. **_

_**Third, this chapter is really an introductory chapter, a set up chapter. Here, you will find out that they just ended a case where the two couples worked together. But the case done and while I may go into a detail of it here and there, I will not really delve into it. This is not a crime story but a story after the crime is solved. This is the story of Elliot and Olivia and Kensi and Deeks .**_

_**I know this is not my usual EO story, but I do hope you guys still enjoy it and who knows it may even introduce you to a new series to watch. And trust me both shows are effin' AWESOME! **_

_**Please enjoy and please review. Thank you for reading.**_

Olivia was sitting on a grassy knoll along Venice Beach, California watching some teenagers skateboarding. Though she definitely wasn't wearing beach wear, she nevertheless stretched out enjoying the sun as she waited for Elliot.

She and Elliot had just finished up a case with the Los Angeles division of NCIS and the Captain had given them permission to take a couple of days before heading back to New York.

As she enjoyed the sunshine, she heard a female voice interrupt her reverie. "Hey, Olivia, you okay over there?"

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the very unusual stare of Special Agent Kensi Blye on her. Kensi had different colored eyes – one hazel and one brown. And while at first she found it strange, it had grown on her. And she had decided it gave Kensi's beauty an added uniqueness. Olivia sat up and smiled at the younger woman in front of her and replied, "Yeah. Just enjoying the sunshine."

"I bet you don't get a lot of it in New York huh?" Kensi acknowledged.

"No, no we don't especially not in April." Olivia confirmed, smiling. She looked around and asked, "Where's Marty?"

"I think he and Elliot went to the House Of Ink." Kensi told her, grinning.

"The what?"

"The House of Ink. It's a tattoo parlor here on the strip." Kensi replied, still grinning.

"Elliot's getting another tattoo?" Olivia looked surprised. "He didn't tell me that."

"Not Elliot. Deeks."

Olivia's jaw dropped open and she was silent for a minute before she burst out laughing. A few seconds later, Kensi joined her. The two girls laughed long and hard, tears coming to their eyes. It was hard to see Marty Deeks with his surfer blond looks with a tattoo. It just didn't go with his vibe or look.

When their laughter finally subsided, both girls wiped tears from their eyes and Kensi choked out, "I know. I can't imagine it either."

Still chuckling, Olivia asked, "Then why?"

"Because he wants to prove that he can be just as tough as Elliot." Kensi rolled her eyes and Olivia chuckled again.

"What? He's crazy."

Suddenly, Kensi looked sheepish and admitted, "Well I may have had a hand in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda told him that I thought Elliot's tattoos were sexy and uber masculine."

One of Olivia's eyebrows lifted as she continued, "And?"

"And well, when he asked how it was sexy I said something how real men can endure pain and that tattoos were kind of a reminder of that."

"Oh no." Olivia intoned.

Kensi chuckled again and shrugged. "Well it's his call. I never asked him to do it."

"That's true." Olivia agreed but there was still a hint of a grin on her face.

"I just hope he doesn't get anything silly."

"Like what?"

An affectionate smile lit up Kensi's face then as she replied, "Knowing Deeks, he'd be the type to put something like Marvin the Martian or Tweety Bird on his ass."

Olivia laughed again and said, "I though the point was to prove his manliness."

"Ah! True. But Deeks – is a different breed."

"Yeah, I can see that. And so are you."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kensi admitted. "But you are, too, you know?"

"I know. I think we have to be with our jobs." Olivia said, looking at Kensi.

The two fell silent for a minute before Kensi spoke up again. "Your jobs must be hard. I mean the things you see. I can't imagine doing your job every day."

"Yeah, but someone has to do it. If we give up, then who would help the victims?"

Kensi nodded her agreement. "I know, but it must get to you."

"It does. " Olivia told her truthfully. "And that's when having a partner who is not only your partner in a job, but who is also a friend and in my case, a best friend helps. I think I would have left SVU a long time ago if it weren't for Elliot."

"You guys work really well together. "

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. You and Marty are good for each other too. I can tell."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Olivia replied, honestly.

"How long have you and Elliot been partners? "

"A little over 13 years."

"Wow, that's a long time to be partnered with someone."

"Yeah, it is. How about you and Marty?"

Well, you know Deeks is just the NCIS liaison for the LAPD so officially he's not my partner. Though Hetty Lange, our boss has asked him many times to just join, he won't. But to answer your question, I've been working with him for over a year and a half now."

Olivia chuckled and Kensi gave her a puzzled look. Olivia saw the look Kensi gave her and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but I swear sometimes, you guys remind me of me and Elliot."

"Stop, now you're just playing with me, Olivia."

"How is that playing with you, Kensi?" Olivia asked. "In the past couple of weeks that we've been out here, I've observed the two of you. You guys know what each other is thinking. You guys walk in sync!"

"We do not!" Kensi protested.

"Yeah, you do. So do Elliot and I. It happens. But there's something else other than that. It's the friendship between the two of you. For all your bickering, I can see a real friendship between the two of you. In fact, I see something more than friendship, honestly. Which is the only difference between you and Marty and me and Elliot."

"Whoa!" Kensi raised her hands and her eyebrows at Olivia. "More than friendship?"

Olivia smirked and replied, "Yeah, you heard me. Kensi, even a blind man can see that Marty's crazy about you!"

"The only difference between me and Deeks and you and Elliot?"

"Yeah, Elliot and I are just best friends."

"And how long have you been kidding yourself about that?" Kensi asked, turning the tables now on Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

Kensi gave Olivia a big grin and then replied, "Olivia, you've been partners with Elliot for 13 years and you're telling me you've never even had the inkling that your partner – you're very hot partner for that matter is crazy about you?"

"Oh no you don't. You're not turning the tables on me. We were talking about you and Marty."

"No - we were talking about the similarities between our partnerships with them."

"He's crazy about you." Olivia repeated, ignoring Kensi's statement about her and Elliot.

"Elliot is head over heels for you." Kensi stubbornly reiterated, her brown and hazel eyed gaze locking with Olivia's chocolate ones.

They looked at each other, not saying a word. For a moment, Kensi wondered who was going to break first. But she didn't have long to wait because Olivia sighed and spoke up again first.

"Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it. I mean, 13 years."

"That's a long time."

"But he's married, Kensi."

"I didn't see a wedding ring." Kensi put in.

Olivia shrugged again."Well okay, he's still technically married, but they're getting a divorce."

"Well there you go. You finally get your chance."

"I never said I liked him that way, Kensi."

"Olivia," Kensi put her hand on the arm of the older woman and continued, "I know I haven't known you long or maybe at all, but this I can see with my own eyes. You love Elliot and he loves you."

"Isn't it funny how sometimes, it's so much easier to talk about things with a stranger rather than someone who knows you well?" Olivia suddenly said, once more deflecting the topic at hand.

And this time she succeeded. Kensi replied, "Yeah it is. But then again, I wouldn't know. The bad thing about my job is that I'm a different person every week. And sometimes, I don't even know if I know who I really am. And it's also why it's difficult for me to believe it when you tell me that Deeks is crazy about me."

"How so?"

"I mean, who is he crazy about? Who is me? He's seen me be so many people, how can he tell who the real Kensi is. And if he doesn't know that, then how can he be crazy about me?"

Olivia sighed along with Kensi and answered, "I know our jobs make relationships so much harder to maintain. But it is who we are. Elliot and Marty too."

"I guess. " Kensi admitted.

Once more the two women were silent. But then this time, it was Kensi who broke the silence. "I know this may sound strange, but I'm really glad I met you Olivia. I'm glad I now know someone who somewhat understands the hardships of being me."

Olivia smiled and replied, "Me too, Kensi. "

Kensi was about to say something again when all of a sudden she stood up and said, "Look!"

Olivia followed the direction where her finger was pointing and saw Elliot and Marty coming towards them.

Elliot looked like he was trying to hold him steady as Marty clutched his left arm.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, looking concernedly at Deeks who was a bit pale, as the two men got to where they stood.

Kensi quickly sat Marty down on the grass and asked him, "Deeks! What's wrong with you?"

"It hurt…it hurt…." Deeks dramatically closed his eyes and buried his face on Kensi's shoulder.

Olivia looked at Elliot and saw that her partner was trying hard not to laugh. She caught his eye and nodded in understanding.

"Well whose fault was that you dork? Who told you to imitate Elliot and get a tattoo!"

"Well you said, real men can take pain like that."

"Deeks! I was just trying to get to you! And I did! And now look at you!" Kensi exclaimed, upset that her partner was hurting and that it was partly her fault.

Instead of responding, Deeks merely groaned pitifully again and buried his face even more on Kensi's shoulder.

That did it. Elliot couldn't help it anymore and he started laughing. Olivia followed suit and a minute later, Deeks was also laughing. "Gotcha!" Marty exclaimed.

"Deeks! You asshole! I was really worried about you!" Kensi let go of him, and abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry Kens. It was too perfect a moment to waste you know?" Deeks stood up, brushing off some grass from his jeans.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kensi, he almost fainted." Elliot put in, grinning.

"What?"

"I did not!" Marty protested, looking at Elliot with a frown.

"Yes you did."

"Come on Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed. "You're making us Angelenos look bad."

"I think you better tell us the entire story, El before Kensi here starts to kill Marty." Olivia cut in, grinning at her partner.

Elliot nodded and answered, "Okay. Well I was actually telling the truth. But it wasn't from the pain. Actually, Marty here was anticipating the pain so much that his adrenaline shot up and then when the artist started doing his tattoo he realized that there was practically no pain, his adrenaline levels went down abruptly making him woozy. Anyway, the tattoo guy gave him a Coke and after that he was all good."

"So it didn't hurt?" Kensi looked at her partner who was grinning up at her

"A pinch here and there but nothing a real man can't handle." Deeks told her, puffing out his chest.

Kensi rolled her eyes as Olivia put in, "What did you get anyways? Marvin the Martian?"

"Marvin the Martian? Why would you think…" Marty's voice trailed off then as he glanced at Kensi who had her hand to her mouth trying to keep from laughing. "Oh I see. I'll have you know that while Marvin the Martian is cute and cool, he isn't manly enough for a real man like me."

Olivia and Elliot bit their lip to keep from laughing while Kensi snorted and asked, "So are you gonna show us what you got?"

Deeks finally lifted the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm and showed Olivia and Kensi. Olivia's brow furrowed. She glanced at Kensi then at Marty as she finally asked, "Who or what is that?"

"You? What? You don't know?" Deeks looked completely flabbergasted at Olivia's ignorance of what was tattooed on his well-muscled arm.

Olivia shook her head and Elliot burst out laughing again. "Marty, I told you buddy. Women are not gonna get it."

Marty looked at Kensi who was still staring at it. And then he saw it, the dawning of recognition in Kensi's eyes. "Ah ha! Wrong Stabler, she got it!"

"You do?" Elliot asked Kensi.

Kensi nodded but there was still an unsure expression on her face as she continued to eye the red blue and silver tattoo on her partner's arm. "I think so."

"Come on, Kens, prove Stabler wrong. Tell Olivia what my tattoo is." Marty told Kensi, half joking and half begging.

Kensi sighed dramatically and then declared, "Fine. Elliot, Deeks is right. I do know what that tattoo is."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately." Kensi returned. "Elliot…Olivia… that is a tattoo of the head of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

This time it was Elliot, Kensi and Marty who burst out laughing. When their laughter had subsided, Elliot explained it to her. "Liv, Optimus Prime, Autobots? Transformers? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh, it's that robot movie with, what's his face? Shane LeBeouf?"

"Shia." Deeks put in. "Shia LeBeouf.

Kensi, Elliot and Olivia turned to him, all with similar looks on their faces. "What?" Deeks protested. I'm a native Angeleno – Hollywood is on doorstep. I can't help it."

Kensi rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, Deeks."

"Anyway, do you know it now, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I guess so. I was never into things like that."

"Yeah, she prefers kicking the ass of real live perps." Elliot declared, looking at her affectionately.

"And I'm sure she does it well. In fact I bet she can kick your ass Stabler." Deeks said, grinning teasingly.

Elliot returned the teasing grin and replied, "And I'm sure Kensi can kick your ass very well too."

"Touche." Marty answered. "Anyway, it's been a long day you two. What do you say to a double date? Dinner? You and Olivia, me and Kensi?"

Marty slipped his arm around Kensi's shoulder and amazingly she did not protest.

"What do you think, Liv? " Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Kensi who gave her a smile together with a little shrug. "Sure why not? But can we meet up in about 2 hours? I'd really like to shower and get freshened up first?"

"Sure." Marty replied. "You guys are staying at the LAX Marriot right?"

"Yup." Elliot confirmed.

"Why don't Kensi and I pick you at around 9:00 pm? Late dinner. Are you guys good with Mexican?"

"Yes, please." Olivia replied. "Mexican food and NYC don't agree most of the time."

"Great. There's this great Mexican place in El Segundo called Cozy Mel's. We'll go there. Let's just take one car. Cool with you two?"

"Sure." Elliot replied, looking at Olivia who nodded.

"Great, see you guys at 9:00 pm."

With that, the four started to walk to their cars and as they walked, Elliot slipped his arm around Olivia's shoulder just like Marty had with Kensi. And to his delight she did not protest.

. . .

Unbeknownst to the four, they were being observed.

"Don't you wish you had a female partner, Sam?" Special Agent G. Callen asked his partner, Special Agent Sam Hanna.

"Hell no, G. Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know – I mean look." Callen indicated the four people walking away. "Don't you want that?"

"With a partner at work? You're trouble enough G and you're not even a woman." Sam told him.

"What do you mean I'm trouble? Come on, you know you'd cry if I was ever replaced."

"I would not."

"You would, too."

"Ha!"

"See the thought of it is already making you emotional." Callen grinned at Sam.

"Whatever G. Look point is, I don't want that. I have that at home with my wife. And at work, I have you, my buddy and partner who I can count on to have my back. I don't need a female partner to have a combination of both."

"You have to admit though, they look happy and cozy." Callen declared.

"Well yeah…until they start fighting. And when that happens, watch out."

"True. I'd rather face the Russian mob."

"Truer words were never spoken my friend." Sam stated.

The two of them grinned at each other. "Wanna grab a beer and be my wingman?" Callen asked Sam.

"Always, G."

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go!"

And with that Sam and G moved from their observation location and walked to the nearest place they could a grab a beer on the Venice Beach strip.

. . .

To be continued….

What happens next? The double date in Cozy Mel's….and it's gonna be a memorable date for both couples.

What do you all think so far? Please do review here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista It only takes a minute and it's so much easier now as well. Again, I have no beta so I apologize in advance for any typos. Feel free to point them out so that I can change them. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are not mine. ; The song "Hold On" By Wilson Phillips, Sex and The City and the movie "Harold and Kumar Got To White Castle and its characters Freakshow and Mrs. Freakshow – all of which are referenced here - are not mine either.**_

_**I apologize for the delay in updating this – once more real life got in the way. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. **_

**Marty Deeks**

As he stepped out of the shower, a sense of disbelief came over him again. He still could not get it out of his head that Kensi had not protested at him saying that he and her should double date with Olivia and Elliot. When he said it earlier, the first thing he expected out of her mouth was, "Date? In your dreams, Deeks!"

But she didn't say any of that. In fact all she did was smile and agree. Kensi just agreeing and going with what he proposed? That was new! And it was something he could definitely get used to.

Even after they dropped off Olivia and Elliot at the LAX Marriot, she didn't say anything about him calling their dinner a double date. The only conversation they had on the way to his place in Playa del Rey was about Olivia and Elliot.

Kensi had told him that she felt that she and Olivia were very similar – even if she didn't really know Olivia, she felt comfortable with her. When he asked her how so, she just smiled once more and told him that it was easy to talk to her. And that was it.

'I like her.' The thought suddenly popped in his head. He was a little bit startled at the abrupt way it entered his head. But then again, it wasn't the first time he had thought it. He didn't even remember when he started to realize that he saw her as more than his work partner. Maybe it was that time that she went off the grid and everyone thought she had killed the guy thought to be her father's killer. He remembered that guy who knew Kensi's father asking if their boss knew about the two of them. Yeah, maybe that was when it hit him.

But even so, it was hard to decide whether to pursue even the possibility . Kensi wasn't easy to get to know. But he didn't take that against her. And he knew it came with the job. She had so many covers that sometimes it was hard to know who the real Kensi was. Sometimes he even wondered whether the Kensi he worked with was also an undercover persona with the same name.

Marty sighed. He pulled a fresh shirt from his closet and put it on then grabbed some jeans and put them on. It was all so confusing. And sometimes, because it was confusing, he just didn't think about it. In a way, he hoped that it will resolve itself someday – soon.

And maybe that day was here. She didn't shoot him down when he said this was a date. And that was good enough – for now. It was definitely progress.

He glanced at the clock. Nearly 7:30. Kensi took the car to her West Hollywood apartment and she was picking him up at 8:00 before they went on to the Marriot to get Olivia and Eliot. She'd be there in half an hour. He better stop daydreaming for now and finish getting ready. He didn't want Kensi to even to start regret this night for the very measly reason that he wasn't ready when she arrived.

**Olivia Benson**

Did she just let Marty ask her out for Elliot? Okay well, maybe that wasn't the intention of Marty but that was what happened.

So her first date with Elliot was actually going to be a double date – one which he never asked her himself. And in a way, she didn't know if she felt elated or she felt pissed and disappointed because of that. On one hand, a part of her wanted to thank Marty for asking what he did. But at the same time, another part wanted it to be Elliot himself who asked her out. And a part of her wanted their first date to be one with just the two of them.

But it's done now. They were getting ready to go out with Kensi and Marty. Maybe this was for the best. As far as she knew this was also a first date for those two. And maybe it'll help things be less - pressured and awkward in a double date set up.

Liv turned off the shower then and grabbed her towel. She knew Elliot was waiting outside for his turn. And though there was no watch or clock inside the bathroom she knew that it must be almost 7:30 and that she should hurry out of here.

She quickly toweled herself dry but then glanced around the bathroom for the hotel bathrobe. With just one sweep of the room she knew it wasn't there. She could already see where it was in her mind's eye. Draped over one of the chairs outside in their room.

Silently she cursed the small budget that they had for hotels that lead her and Elliot to share a room instead of having one each. Damn it! She was going to have to go out there with just a towel wrapped around her. Thank God the towel was extra-large. But still. It was JUST A TOWEL.

Olivia knew she couldn't just stand there in the bathroom anymore. Elliot also needed to use it. So she looked at herself in the mirror, arranged her features into what she hoped was nonchalant expression, adjusted her towel to make sure it was wrapped around her tightly, took a deep breath and then turned to open the door.

. . .

**Kensi Blye**

Kensi turned exited La Cienega from the 10W freeway. From there she made her way west through Ocean Park Boulevard then headed south on Lincoln Boulevard. She always loved this part of town. Santa Monica, Marina del Rey, Venice, Playa del Rey, it was the Westside at its best. At least in her opinion.

Amazingly, though it was only 7:40 pm, Lincoln Boulevard wasn't as traffic as it usually was. And in less than 15 minutes she was turning onto Jefferson Boulevard, the road that led to Deek's Playa del Rey apartment.

She glanced at the clock on the dashboard of their car and slowed down. She had a few minutes to spare and before she went to get him, she needed to think about what was actually happening. She could not believe that she had not protested when Deeks suggested this.

She was all for going out to dinner with Olivia and Elliot – they were great and she would love to actually hang out with them outside of an undercover operation –but did that mean this was a date? She didn't protest when Deeks said that because she really did not want to embarrass him. After all, as much as she liked Elliot and Olivia – they didn't really know them well and she didn't want to do that to Deeks in front of them.

Of course, when they separated earlier, she didn't need to let him have his arm around her either. And after they parted ways with Olivia and Elliot, she could have confronted him and asked him what the hell he was thinking asking them to go on a double date with her and him. She should have. That's what Deeks would have expected from her. But she didn't. 'Why not, Blye?' she thought. But she didn't have answer.

Or maybe she did but she just didn't want to admit it. But whatever – she had to admit that her heart started to beat a little faster when he had said those words earlier. In fact, a broad grin had threatened to split on her face but she merely bit her lip and looked down so that he couldn't see her almost giddy reaction.

She sighed. Damn it! Olivia was right. She was attracted to him. At the very least. I mean who wouldn't be attracted to Deeks. He was cute and funny and he was always there for her. But they worked together! And mixing business with pleasure on a normal sort of job was not a good idea - what more with their kind of job? It could really end horribly. But she supposed on another hand it _**was**_ better that they had the same kind of job. It would be easier to understand the demands and there would be less lies. She definitely did not want the kind of relationship and marriage Sam had with his wife. She didn't know how he fathomed going to NCIS day after day – tackling dangerous entities – but telling his wife that he was actually doing something or was somewhere benign. She didn't exactly know what his wife thought he was but whatever it was she thought Sam's career was - but whatever she thought she knew, she didn't know her husband was a special agent for NCIS.

Kensi sighed. She was thinking too much. It was one dinner. And they weren't alone even. They were going to be with Olivia and Elliot. She was reading way too much into this. She needed to relax.

She took a deep breath as she turned onto Deek's street. She glanced at the clock. A couple of minutes to 8 pm. She was just on time. Fortunately, she was able to find street parking at once. She parked and turned off the car. She then moved the rear view mirror to check her make up one more time. Satisfied, she adjusted the straps of her purple halter top and then stepped out of the car. Then with one last deep breath to slow down her racing heart, she started to walk towards Deeks' apartment.

. . .

**Elliot Stabler**

Elliot quickly hopped into the shower as quicky as he could. He could not believe his eyes when Olivia had opened the bathroom door. Her skin still glistening with water from her shower and she was only wearing a towel! A towel!

They had been staying in the same room for a week now and this is the first time that had happened. She always would either come out with a robe on or she would be already dressed when she appeared. But not this time.

A quick glance at the chair by the dresser showed Elliot that she had forgotten her robe. Obviously she had not intended to get dressed inside the bathroom otherwise she would have not prepared just her robe.

Elliot's face felt flushed as he turned the shower to its coldest setting. Truthfully he knew that his face and neck and his chest were all red right now. That had a tendency to happen to him whenever he was stressed, tense or embarrassed. And at the moment, he was all three.

He was stressed because for the first time ever he was going out on a date with Olivia and yet he wasn't the one who had asked her out. He couldn't believe that Deeks had been able to ask it and get away with it. He could still hear himself, "What do you think, Liv?" And then in his mind's eye he saw her look to Kensi first before she answered.

His heart had leaped joyfully when he heard her answer – casual as it may have been. That answer just moved their relationship forward a great many miles. At least in his opinion. In his opinion too, she just might be finally ready to explore the possibility of the two of them being more than work partners…being more than best friends.

The cold shower had done its job and relieved the tension in his nether regions. Who could blame him? Olivia covered only in a towel. The moment the though entered his head, said nether region twitched again and he groaned. He needed to get that image off his mind for now.

He lifted his face up and met the cold shower full blast. Water got into his eyes and nose and the physical discomfort made him forget momentarily the thing that made him uncomfortable and tense and embarrassed.

He stayed under the cold shower for a few more minutes before finally getting out. He could feel his skin already pruning and he never liked that. Unlike Olivia he had managed to bring his robe into the bathroom.

For a moment he thought of letting Olivia see him in just a towel as well. She had seen him before only in his underwear. But that was during an undercover operation. And with the situation that they faced at that time - there was no way his thoughts went there.

He decided though it would be petty to do the same thing to Olivia. After all, he wasn't sure if it would affect her in any way, so why do it? And besides he was pretty sure she didn't do it on purpose.

With his mind made up, he put on his robe and then stepped out into their shared room.

. . .

**Elliot and Olivia**

The moment he opened the door, he saw Olivia's gaze go straight to him. He smiled at her and right then there he knew. He knew it was the right time to do the one thing he's always wanted to do. And so without wasting another second, he quickly closed the distance between thems with purposeful strides. The moment he reached where she sat, he sat down next to her and kissed her.

Olivia gave a startled exclamation but Elliot's lips crashing over hers stifled the sound and then she seemed to melt into his arms as he continued to kiss her.

Their kiss didn't last long. Both knew if they continued, they wouldn't be in any state to meet Kensi and Marty any time soon. And just like that, both of them knew it was time to pull away.

They broke the kiss, but Elliot put his hand at the back of Olivia's neck pulling her in still, his forehead against hers. They were both breathing a little rapidly, but both could tell each was smiling. They remained like that until their breathing became normal again.

They pulled apart and finally saw each other completely. A minute passed and then Olivia finally spoke up. "What was that?" She asked.

Elliot chuckled. He heard the caution in her voice. So typical Olivia. "Do you need to ask, Liv?"

"Well…I don't want any miscommunications," Olivia told him.

"There isn't. There won't. At least I hope so." Elliot answered, his voice dropping an octave lower.

"Just answer the question, El."

"Liv, that – that was our first kiss." Elliot's tone was gentle and sincere. That combined with the look he had in his eyes and his gaze aimed straight at her, made Olivia's stomach flutter. Strange timing but a quote from Sex and The City that Casey once told her made its way to her mind right then – 'Some people are settling down, some people settle, but others like me, never settle for anything less than butterflies.' Well it was something like that anyway. And right now as much as she didn't want to admit, she had the butterflies.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she spoke once more. "First?" It was a question, but then again, Elliot could see a slight mischief coming into Liv's expression although there was an undercurrent of what is it? Fear? Tension? He didn't want to guess at the moment. So he focused on the mischief.

"Well yeah…you don't think I was gonna stop at one right?" There was a bit of a smirk on Elliot's face and Olivia caught it.

"Oh so you're already planning on more and you haven't even asked me out yet?" Olivia replied, mock indignation in her voice but her eyes dancing with merriment.

Elliot suddenly flushed a furious red. She was right after all. He hadn't asked her out. They were going out tonight thanks to Marty not to him.

"Am I right or am I right?" Olivia spoke again, having too much fun now to let him off the hook quite just yet.

"Well…." Elliot tried to think of something witty to say and failed miserably.

Olivia folded her arms in front of her and waited, one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

Finally Elliot just sighed and replied, "Fine, you're right. I'm sorry about that Liv. I know I haven't asked you out. I kinda hoped you would let it slide this one time. It _IS_ kind of a bummer that Marty beat me to the punch."

"He did, didn't he?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"Yeah. But you were the one who accepted for us! You didn't ask him to re-word his invitation. Basically, you're the one who made this a date."

"I wasn't…" Olivia started to protest but then her voice trailed off as she recalled what was said earlier that afternoon. All of a sudden it was Olivia's turn to blush. He was right. She was the one who had accepted the invitation of a double date. She was the one who actually made this a date. Not him.

"You remember now, don't you?" Elliot grinned, knowing fully well he was right.

"Yeah." Reluctance rang clearly in Olivia's voice.

"So it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you say yes, Liv?"

"Isn't it obvious, El?" Olivia decided that the best defense was a good offense. Her philosophy professor once told her that the best way to deflect a question you don't know the answer to or a question you don't want to answer was to answer it with another question.

Elliot gave her a look that said 'I know what you're doing' but then he surprised her. He didn't take the bait. Instead, he simply said, "Liv, why don't we just admit it? We both wanted this but until Deeks asked the question earlier, both of us didn't know how to ask it."

"This is a big step for us, El.' There was a slight tremor in Olivia's voice now. All the mirth suddenly disappeared . Elliot knew she was scared. He was too. After all they've been partners for more than 13 years, best friends for 12 – it was a relationship that neither wanted to be ruined.

"I know, Liv."

"And doesn't that scare you? You and I - we don't have the best track records with relationships."

"I am very scared. But I also know we can't overthink this. So let's just enjoy this first date with Kensi and Marty. And when we get back to New York, we can go on our first official first date- alone - and take it from there. Okay?"

Olivia's warm chocolate eyes searched his face for any hesitation on his part, or any insincerity. Finding none, she breathed a visible sigh of relief and spoke once more. "Okay."

"Good."

"Good. But enough for now. Right now you need to get dressed! I have to admit seeing you just in a robe…well…." Olivia had regained her composure by now and she couldn't resist teasing Elliot a little.

"Well what?" Elliot demanded.

Olivia gave a coy little giggle and then replied, "Well that is for me to know and you to find out…if I let you that is."

Elliot gave a mock growl then gave her a quick kiss on the lips after which he quickly stood up. "Alright. I'll hold you to that. Thank your lucky stars that Kensi and Deeks will be here soon otherwise, I would have applied my considerable skills to extract that answer from you, Benson."

Olivia looked up at him and raised one eyebrow again. "Really? I didn't know you got skills like that Stabler."

"Oh, is that a challenge, Liv? Because if it is, it's on! It's so on."

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then suddenly burst out laughing. Elliot looked at her and asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"You!" Olivia managed to choke out amidst her laughter.

"Why?"

"I swear Marty is rubbing off on you! That was something right there that he would have said."

Ellito opened his mouth to protest but thought of it for a moment and a reluctant grin spread over his face. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Olivia was still giggling.

"Well, just because it's more a Marty sort of answer than Stabler doesn't mean it's not true."

Olivia rolled her eyes. A broad grin still lit up her face. "Fine, whatever,El. Just get dressed. They're gonna be here in 10 minutes."

"Like I said, Benson, you lucked out."

"Uh huh. Just get ready."

"Alright."

And with that, Elliot grabbed the clothes he was going to wear and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

As the door closed, Olivia grinned and declared albeit only to herself, "Thank you, Marty!"

. . .

**Marty and Kensi**

Playa del Rey wasn't far from the LAX Marriott and it didn't take long before Kensi and Marty were only about 10 minutes out.

The two of them had mostly enjoyed the drive in silence, listening to music on the radio. That in itself was unusual. The two of them usually bickered every single minute they were together. But tonight was different. There was no bickering. And the silence though not uncomfortable had a palpable undercurrent that neither could describe.

They kept glancing at each other. If someone had asked them what was up right then and there, they wouldn't have been able to give a concrete answer. But both would have said that they kept glancing at each other because it was like they were seeing each other with new eyes.

At least until the song "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips came on the radio. It was Deeks who cracked first. He started humming the tune. Kensi who was already belting out the song in her head, could not resist and started humming along with him.

Deeks heard her and glanced at her. When he looked away, Kensi did the same thing. Then almost at the same time, they started singing the words together.

_**Yeah I know that there is pain**__**  
But you hold on for one more day and you**__**  
Break free, break from the chains**_

By the time the song reached its chorus again they were both very into it. They even started putting the drum beats into action and banging their heads in time to the music. They were so lost in the song – they forgot to be embarrassed and instead just had some fun.

_**Some day somebody's gonna make you want to**__**  
Turn around and say goodbye**__**  
Until then baby are you going to let them**__**  
Hold you down and make you cry**__**  
Don't you know?**__**  
Don't you know things can change**__**  
Things'll go your way**__**  
If you hold on for one more day yeah**__**  
If you hold on**_

The two of them finished the song with relish, glanced at each other and started laughing out loud. Suddenly, the mood was lighter and the slight awkwardness that had been there but both refused to acknowledge evaporated.

"Well, Ms. Blye, you certainly know your Wilson Phillips well."

"Well I loved them and I loved the song. Still do. And I am not ashamed about it."

"Of course not!" Marty grinned at Kensi, who was still smiling broadly as she navigated Lincoln Boulevard.

"You know what I kept thinking as we were singing along to that?" Kensi said, glancing at him, mirth still clearly etched on her face.

"No. What?"

"You know that movie, Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle? When they stole the jeep of those posers who kept harassing them?"

"I love that movie!" Deeks exclaimed. "And yes, I remember. They were lost and that song came on and suddenly they started singing just like we did."

"Yup! I loved that movie, too. I never get tired of watching it!" Kensi declared.

"Wow! We have something in common! Me too…man Freakshow freaked me out though."

"Oh I don't know, aside from the boils I thought he was sexy!" Kensi replied, deadpan. She was clearly joking as her different colored eyes sparkled in mischief.

"You thought he was what?" Marty looked like he was going to choke.

"I'm joking! C'mon Deeks! Really?" Kensi gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well…" Deeks returned, his expression now the deadpan one, "If you really like Freakshow you know Deeks rhymes with Freaks right?"

Kensi glanced at him again, snorting. "Of course you would think that was funny. Duh, Deeks."

"You know come to think of it, he is kinda sexy. I mean, the wife was hot you know! And only a sexy man would get a wife who was that hot!" Deeks declared, getting into it now.

Unfortunately, Kensi saw that he was on game mode and decided that two could play at that game. "Yeah I thought that wife was hot too…I would see where a man….or even a girl can get hot and bothered with her." She looked at him from the corner of her eye and she almost laughed again when she saw his jaw drop open.

Deeks immediately realized that his jaw was hanging open and quickly closed it shut. He swallowed hard as he looked at her again. Kensi prayed that she could continue playing it cool instead of laughing her head off. "A girl? You mean a girl like…like…like you?" Deeks finally was able to spit it out.

"Yeah. She was hot!" She glanced at him and she almost choked when she saw his expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Deeks replied somewhat faintly. He put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

Seeing that, Kensi couldn't take it anymore. She snorted and started laughing.

"Ha ha Kensi. You got me there. Fine. Laugh. Go ahead. "

Kensi saw him pouting and that made her laugh even more.

"Can you watch where you're driving please? Laughing while driving in LA is not a good idea, Blye."

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Kensi asked, her voice still full of laughter.

"You know you could take a lesson or two from me about having a sense of humor."

Kensi snorted again. "Lessons in having a sense of humor from you? Now that is funny!"

Deeks didn't answer but simply gave her a look that told her that he knew better.

Kensi knew they could go on all night about it but decided to put the brakes on it. "You should have seen the look on your face though, Deeks. I know what you were thinking!" Kensi told him, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I know you know. I can't help it Kensi – I mean what do you expect? But you and Mrs. Freakshow going at it would be hot!"

"Stop!"

"It would be! With your dark hair and her blonde hair and…oh man…" Deeks gave a small pretend moan that rewarded him another dirty look from Kensi.

"Deeks…."

"You started it!" Deeks protested!

Kensi groaned. "I should have known better than to goad a man who just got an Optimus Prime tattoo."

"What's wrong with my tattoo? Optimus is THE man." Deeks put in.

Kensi sighed and replied, "You know you didn't need to do that right? I was just baiting you and of course as always you took it."

"I know." Deeks told her, surprising Kensi.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Come on Kensi, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"Okay."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Are you okay with this?" Marty asked, finally taking the plunge at asking what's been on his mind all this time.

"Of course." Kensi answered, a puzzled look on her face. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You did hear me say that this was a double _**DATE**_?" Marty continued, his gaze straight at her.

"Yup."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Why?

"Well, I kinda expected you to…you know what never mind." Marty decided he was not gonna press his luck. He finally had a date with her and he wasn't going to mess it up. Even if it was a double date.

"Good." Kensi smiled.

"Good."

Several moments passed then Kensi spoke up again. "Deeks?"

"Yeah."

Kensi paused. Then she simply shook her head and said, "Never mind. Let's just enjoy tonight okay?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Kens."

"Cool."

"So hey, we're pretty near. You want me to call them to come down so that we can just pass by or them and not have to park?"

"Great idea."

"Okay."

Marty made the call then and a few minutes later, they were at the LAX Marriot. Olivia and Elliot were already waiting for them outside the entrance when they arrived. They stopped the car and the two New Yorkers got into the car.

And with that, their double date was officially under way.

. . .

TBC…

_**Up next, dinner in Cozy Mel's….and more..**_

_**Again, I do not have a beta, so if you spot any typos or the like, please do let me know so that I can correct them. Once more thank you for reading and I would appreciate it if you could take a moment to review this here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


End file.
